themusikiansfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:I wanna sniff Baggins furry ass/@comment-25586276-20150521003025
Taken from Musikchan: Improv in A minor - Begins with what sounds like a violin which morphs into a distorted tone that fills the background for the remainder of the track. A guitar comes in and plays a folkish, drony improv that you might hear around a chill campfire with your bros. The drone morphs again, this time into a resonant sci fi sound and then, as if the guitar is passed, the track comes to a close. Chill as fuck. Chilling in the name of - Shrek is Love - Space age synth arpeggios and pads open up the track followed by some thick moog style bass. Dream Land - This track gets right to business. It opens with some of the most resonant synths you will ever hear in your life coupled with a slow, but ominous beat like something is about to get fucked up. In comes the guitar playing distorted power chords. The track takes a quick breather, but keeps you in the land of wet resonance. The guitar comes back to finish the job before leaving you alone and breathless to ponder what comes after this… Nex’s Astral Adventure - This track is like...the vibrations of the universe. Its is one of the few tracks that has a more happy feel to it, but, like the universe, it is not entirely without danger. This track makes you feel happy, but slightly uncomfortable. However, you never feel like the danger is too close. Sick Sick Satan - Completely contrary to the last track, Sick Sick Satan brings the danger and puts it right in your lap. This low fi doom (?) metal track will leave you feeling like satan is giving you a lap dance against your will while grabbing your unmentionables and whispering troubling things into your ear with a liberal splash of whiskey and nicotine saliva. Prophecy of the 30k - This opens up with a chill sounding arpeggio and some kind of harmonica or bagpipe. It sounds like a scene in a film score where a kid has to leave his home and is at the beginning of his cross country trip. Before too long an organ and moog style basses take over. Perhaps this is the second part of the journey. The child’s new home is not everything his optimistic heart had dreamed it would be. His father starts drinking because his new job did not pan out. Life is hard. The optimism has died and fossilized. This energy turns into something hard like a diamond, but black. Suddenly, in its rage, it can see its journey in a new light. The father was only a man and fell to his weaknesses. All of the rage felt could have been avoided if it had known this one truth. The rage, however, cannot be erased and has shaped our hero, who can only hope that this discovery leads to wisdom in the future. NEED MONEY TO FIGHT NINJAS - A hyper breakbeat infused track. You can almost imagine a friend coming up to you in a panic telling you in all caps that they need money to fight ninjas. More and more intensity is packed into the track and it is coming to a climax. Finally the final showdown begins. The fighters face off in a dubstep battle of wub wub bass. Wubs connect with your ears as punches and kicks connect with the opponents body. The listener is left to guess the fate of our hero, but after such a brutal display, I choose to believe that our hero was the victor.